


Milk without cookies (Secret Santa / fanart)

by Physalis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Lactation Kink, Love Bites, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physalis/pseuds/Physalis
Summary: Secret Santa for Sapph :)I hope you like it and had a really great Christmas.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Milk without cookies (Secret Santa / fanart)




End file.
